New Animal Kingdom
by Altlantica Stitch
Summary: What if one day you woke up and you were a Pokemon? What if you were the Keyblade master traveling with two Nobodies, a Heartless and your darkness weilding best friend? Book 2 of Fantasy series To be re-written sometime in the far future
1. Teams

**New Animal Kingdom**

**By Atlantica Stitch**

_Team Spikes_

Ruki- young male Lucario; team leader; psychic abilities

Zach- (pronounced Zack) young male Zangoose; carefree; strategist

Snowlight- young female Absol; calm and collected; assumed to have Chansey blood; nurse; better known as Snow

Mau-Mau- Jirachi; team supplier; klutzy

_Team Pawprints_

Mickey- male Flareon; team leader; rude and ruthless

Muffy- female Vaporeon; strategist; rude and ruthless

Arnold- male Jolteon; doctor; rude and ruthless; called Benedict by other teams

_Team Opal_

Alex- male Sneasel; team leader; calm and calculating

June- female Raticate; strategist; blonde stereotype

Lulu- female Vulpix; nurse; kind and caring

_Others_

Sora- Eevee with sapphire eyes; crown necklace

Riku- Umbreon with aquamarine eyes

Nevarx- Sneasel with emerald eyes; silver hoop earring in right ear

Roxas- Eevee with sapphire eyes

* * *

Who's who! This page will not be present in all stories.


	2. Teams Spikes

Welcome to Chapter one of New Animal Kingdom, the sequel to Dive Into the Heart!

**

* * *

**

**New Animal Kingdom**

**By Atlantica Stitch**

_**Team Spikes**_

A young Zangoose raced through the rocky fields, in hot pursuit of a Pidgey. "Wait!" he panted, "I just want to play!" He leapt up, claws outstretched, missing the Pidgey by inches. He was watching his "prey" so intently, he ran headfirst in the side of a cliff. The Pidgey swerved up and away, leaving the Zangoose sprawled on the grassy ground.

"Hey Zach!" Zach turned at the sound of his name. A Lucario was standing on the hilltop, waving. "Snow found something!"

"Coming Ruki!" Zach raced up next to him, looking down. Snowlight the Absol, better known as Snow, was climbing from a crater.

"There's Pokemon down here! They're still alive!" she called. Zach and Ruki looked at each other then raced down next to her. Zach peered into the crater. In the center was a still smoking wreck of a bright red spaceship made of squishy materials. Strewn around were two Eevees, a Sneasel, and an Umbreon. Next to the Sneasel was a small black buggy thing with yellow eyes. Ruki prodded it with his foot.

"New Pokemon?" he muttered.

"No, it's an alien." Zach said. He pointed to the smoking remains of the squishy ship. He spotted an Eevee close to the ship. Something was strange about him. He reached out to touch his crown necklace.

"What…are you…" he whispered.

"Hey! This one's hurt!" Snow cried, standing over one Eevee. Zach looked up, his trance broken. Ruki kneeled down, placing a paw on the Eevee's forehead. He closed his eyes in meditation. After a while, he straightened up.

"It's just a broken rib, nothing life threatening." He reported.

"I'll get some berries just in case." Snow said, and ran off, the supply bag swinging at her hip. Zach shook his head

"She has to have Chansey blood in her." He said. Ruki crossed his arms and nodded. The Eevee closest to the ship moaned and turned over. He half-opened then closed his sapphire eyes, unseeing, lost in his black unconsciousness.

* * *

Enjoy? Send in ideas, I'd love to hear them! 


	3. Newest Pokemon

**New Animal Kingdom**

**By Atlantica Stitch**

_**Newest Pokemon**_

_Flashback_

Riku sat at the controls, watching the radar carefully. Sora was next to her. He spotted the world. "There!" It was a rocky field covered in volcanoes and caves. A boy with black-brown hair and emerald eyes walked up next to him. He wore a brown t-shirt with the Nobody symbol, jeans and black sneakers. He wore a silver hoop earring in his right ear.

"Not much to look at." Nevarx remarked.

"Neither was the Valley." Riku pointed out. Suddenly the Gummi Ship lurched. Roxas and Riku barely grabbed their chairs in time.

"Riku! What'd you do?" Nevarx demanded, climbing off the floor.

"Nothing! We must've hit a dead spot, all controls are jammed!" Riku said, pressing a few buttons. "Nothing's working! Prepare for impact!" Nevarx's eyes turned Heartless gold, and his pupils became cat-like slits. He put his hands to the Gummi Ship wall.

"I got it! Hold on!" he cried. Sora heard Kuritu's mental scream, saw a bright flash of white light and felt something fuzzy climb up his arms, then knew no more.

_End of Flashback_

Sora moaned and opened his eyes. A cat-like white face with a jagged red stripe under the eye was goggling at him. "YAH!" he jumped backwards, but his limbs felt stumpy and disfigured. The thing chuckled.

"Easy, I only attack Sevipers…or Arnold if I get my claws on him." He added under his breath. Sora cocked his head in confusion.

"Hey, Zach is that other Eevee awake yet?" called a female voice.

"Eevee?" Sora mumbled, forcing himself into a dog-like sitting position, finding it the most comfortable he could manage.

"Oh yeah! So um…what are you called on your planet?" the thing asked. Sora stiffened, then turned and noticed the still smoking remains of the Gummi Ship.

"Uh…human." He said. The cat-thing laughed.

"Yeah right!" he snorted. "Well," he chuckled. "I don't think I've ever seen a Human with four legs and fur."

"What?" Sora looked at his hand-err, paw.

"Zach!" the voice whined. The thing raced up the side of the crater, leaving Sora alone. Apparently there had been a spring under the ground where they had crashed, as there was a small, muddy puddle. He looked in. His face was brown, furry and fox-like, with long brown ears. His neck was covered in a lush white mane. Sora let out a frustrated groan.

"I can't go anywhere as a HUMAN!" he cried quietly. Zach poked his head down the crater.

"C'mon! You're friends are asking for you!" he called.

"My friends? They're ok?" Sora smiled, and ran, with difficulty, up the side of the crater. Sora saw Zach sitting with a dog-like white creature with a white beret with a scythe protruding from it. Around her were 3 creatures, and a Heartless. There was a second Eevee, with sapphire eyes. Next was a cat/weasel like creature with one pink ear, long claws and three pink feathers in place of a tail and emerald eyes. It had a silver hoop earring in its right ear. Third was a cat/dog/fox creature with short black fur, with gold rings on various parts of his body with aquamarine eyes. The last thing sat up.

"Sora? That you?"

"Riku?" Sora stared.

"What are we?" Riku asked, examining a paw.

"Pokemon. At least here." Zach said. "I'm a Zangoose, Snow here's an Absol." He turned to Snow. "Say, where's Ruki?"

"Getting the mail." Snow said. She seemed to be drifting off, her voice dreamy.

"Oh yeah! I know about Pokemon!" Nevarx said, sitting up. Sora, Roxas and Riku looked at him. He looked embarrassed. A…friend of mine…is obsessed with them."

"So, will you help us explain?" Zach said. Nevarx nodded, and the three launched into the history of Pokemon.

* * *

I have NOT seen Lucario and the Mysery of Mew, I have NOT played Pokemon Rescue Team YET. Don't get on my case.


	4. MauMau's Mistake

I KNOW Jirachi does not act like this! I'm poking fun at my Jirachi(yes I have one in my Ruby game), cuz he keeps fainting! Jirachi just strikes me as someone who wouldn't be clumsy.

**

* * *

**

**New Animal Kingdom**

**By Atlantica Stitch**

_**Mau-Mau's Mistake**_

Even after the long explanation, Sora, Riku and Roxas were still taken by surprise when the dingo thing made its way over the hilltop, arms laden with berries and packages. Snow was carefully organizing them into the supply bag while Ruki read their letter.

"Dear Rescue Teams, My brother and Sister-Espeon and Flareon- have been taken captive on Clearweed Mountain, please come ASAP. A Pokemon in need-Vaporeon." He read. Zach leapt up on his hind legs.

"Looks like a job for Team Spikes!" he said.

"Zach, this is a top priority mission. This is a job for Team Opal." Ruki said, putting down the letter. Zach facefaulted.

"Well, maybe we can help." Roxas said, sitting up.

"Are you kidding? You're minors!" Ruki cried, chucking a berry at them, clunking Sora in the head.

"Why is it always me?" Sora asked, picking up the Oran berry and rolling it over to Snow, who placed it back in the supply box.

"Oh, give them a shot Ruki. The more the merrier!" she said, putting the supply box back over her shoulder. Ruki sighed.

"Oh fine." He pulled out four small oval badges. "You are now unofficial members of Team Spikes."

"Awesome!" Sora cried, taking his badge. Riku laughed.

"Well, let's go!" Zach cried, setting off immediately.

"Oh yeah, M-M wanted to see us before we left." Ruki called. Zach stopped, then swiveled off in a different direction. Snow giggled, then led the others, Ruki lagging behind.

"Ooh-NAH!" Mau-Mau dropped the scarf he had been fumbling with as the door clattered open. He pushed his scarf/cape out of his face. "H-hi guys!" he stuttered, picking up the scarf and placing it back on its shelf.

"You wanted to see us Mau-Mau?" Snow asked, taking off the supply box.

"Oh! Y-yes, I did! He floated over to a shelf at the dark back of the shop. A loud clattering was heard, along with Mau-Mau's cry of distress. Snow sighed.

"Hold on! Let me help!" she called, bounding off to help the shop-keeper. Mau-Mau returned, looking anxious.

"I-I don't understand! I'm sure t-that I put them b-back there!" he cried. Snow sighed.

"Are you SURE no one was back there?"

"W-well, one team…Team Pawprints if I r-remember correctly. I went b-back to get berries f-from my garden. I t-told them to stay here, but I never bothered to c-check."

"Those thieves!" Zach shouted.

"That little J-Jolteon. He had this smug l-look on his face when h-he left." Mau-Mau said.

"Benedict. Of course." Ruki looked disgusted.

"Those thieves!" Zach repeated angrily. Mau-Mau looked at his hands.

"I'm s-sorry. It's all m-my fault." He said sadly.

"Don't be stupid. Benedict's awful." Snow said. "We'll manage without them."

"Oh b-but the Ball B-Box never runs out of any ball! It w-was the ultimate travel d-device!" Mau-Mau insisted.

"We'll be fine! We just need a few of each then! Plenty of room in my supply box!" Snow assured him.

"And a few Corsola Spikes. We need our trainees to be armed." Ruki added.

"But we have our Key-." Riku shot Sora a glare clearly telling him to shut up. "-en sense of direction! We have our keen sense of direction." Sora amended. Zach shot Sora a questioning glance.

"A-all right. I'll g-get them." Mau-Mau floated off. "Ah! Oh-no!" he had just spilled a tub of Graveler Stones. Ruki sighed, gathering them up. As Snow put away the various items, she gave Mau-Mau a comforting smile. He waved as they left. The last thing they heard was his cry of distress and a loud clatter. Sora assumed a shelf had broken.

"Well, to Clearweed Mountain! Off we go!" Zach said happily, racing off.

Kuritu sat up. He had been dozing while Nevarx carried him piggyback. Shadows weren't heavy luckily. He yawned widely, then dozed off. Nevarx rolled his eyes. This Heartless would be of no help on this journey.


	5. Xonah's Plot

**New Animal Kingdom**

**By Atlantica Stitch**

**

* * *

**

Oo I can't believe I went this long without a disclaimer! Pokemon belongs to Nintendo; Sora, Roxas, and Riku belong to Square Enix(rats!) Everyone else belongst to me.

**

* * *

**

**Xonah's Plot**

It was very dark in Clearweed Mountain. After hours of tripping over rocks and bumping into walls, everyone's patience was wearing thin.

"Hey where are we?" Sora called.

"How should I know?" Ruki snapped.

"Ruki…" Snow said reproachfully.

"Shut up!" Ruki snarled. He was starting to get a migraine. Riku took the lead, his rings glowing brightly. Suddenly he stopped. Everyone crashed behind him.

"You moron, Riku!" Nevarx snarled. Then he looked up to see what had made Riku stop.

The lantern-like tail lit the cave up as bright as day. The long tongue moved as if it had a mind of its own. It was a silver Illuminator Heartless with a Dusk hood throwing its face in shadow. And it had Xonah's symbol.

"Illu-Dusk," Nevarx breathed. The thing barked and made a gesture vaguely like a bow. A Gengar rose up from the ground. A Gengar with violet eyes and sharp teeth.

"Go away Xonah! We're busy!" Sora snarled. Xonah seemed to consider this for a moment.

"Nah." He snapped his fingers and the cavern filled with Dancer Hybrids. With a second snap and Illu-Dusk were gone.

"Who was that? What are these things?!" Ruki demanded.

"We'll explain later." Nevarx said. Ruki glared at the four, then shouted out a battle cry and the battle began. Riku, Sora and Roxas summoned their Keyblades, Nevarx produced small shurikens, and Team Spikes pulled out Corsola Spikes and Graveler Rocks.

Soon the battle was over, leaving the cave empty of enemies and other Pokemon. "Ok," Ruki panted. "Start explaining." Nevarx, Sora, Riku and Roxas sat down and began the story from the beginning.

Nevarx stood up, scaring the Zubats that had settled around them away. Ruki stared at the group with a shocked look. Zach looked ready to send them to some asylum. Snow was looking at her paws, her face unreadable.

"Well….uh now that that's outta the way, shall we go?" Zach suggested. The others nodded and they headed off.

"Better than how Dirtfur reacted." Sora whispered to Riku, who nodded agreement.

Standing up, the group headed off to the end of their adventure. Or so they thought…

* * *

Yay! I finished within one week of CHristmas! Just like I promised myself. Next Chapter: **_The Summoner_** Woo! What a twist!


	6. The Summoned and the Summoner

OMG, is this an update? Why yes it is! The last chapter too! Not to mention the longest chapter I've ever written. x.x Oh the humanity!**

* * *

**

**New Animal Kingdom**

**By Atlantica Stitch**

_**The Summoned and the Summoner**_

"Guys, look!" Zach pointed up at an opening. "The peak, we made it!" The group cheered and, their excitement fueling their bodies, sped up to the exit. Their enthusiasm died when they emerged. Xonah and Illu-Dusk were standing over an unconscious Espeon and Flareon. He chuckled, seeing them.

"Why am I not surprised." He said, grinning.

"Let them go, Xonah!" Sora cried, summoning his Keyblade.

"I'm afraid that's not my decision," Xonah said, innocently. "It's his." Genos seemed to be assembled from the air.

"What the heck is THAT?!" Zach cried, stumbling backwards. Xonah chuckled and vanished.

Sora pulled out a small medallion. "Karu!" he shouted. A Dragoon lance plunged like a lightning bolt and embedded itself into the ground. It was freed by a clawed hand.

'_Ready and reporting, Sora,_' Karu said, smiling with his eyes. It vanished as he looked up at Genos. '_Well, this is wonderful._' He leapt into the air and drove his lance deep into Genos's chest. The monster simply plucked it out and threw Karu against the wall as if he weighed no more than a feather. The injured Hybrid dissipated. '_S-sorry, Sora._'

Without warning, Genos roared with pain, gouging huge chucks of rock from the ground. Sora gasped at the sight of the huge Grim Reaper Heartless hacking away at Genos's exposed back.

"Way to go, Kuritu!" Nevarx cheered. Kuritu turned, costing him the dear seconds for Genos to recover and send him crashing into the wall just as he had done to Karu.

"KURITU!" Nevarx screamed, running towards the injured Heartless.

"Nevarx, no!" Sora, Riku and Roxas chased Nevarx. In a moment, Genos's had them cornered, claws flexed for the kill. In the milliseconds before the claw hit its mark, Sora felt his body go numb along with the strange sensation he got traveling through Axel's dark portal.

Zach and Snow gasped in horror as the claw came crashing down. "They're….gone." Zach said in a hollow voice.

"Yes, but not in the way you think." Ruki said quietly.

"What do you…" Zach trailed away. "You mean, they were teleported away?" Ruki nodded.

---

Sora groaned as his vision slowly returned to him. He sat up, panting, drenched in sweat. Slowly the adrenaline left him, and he realized he was human. Looking around he saw Riku, Roxas and Nevarx, all human. He slowly stood up and took stock of their surroundings. He was standing on a stained-glass platform, much like those from his dream so long ago. It depicted a Zangoose, Lucario and Absol running across a field together. Sora wondered vaguely if they were Teams Spikes when he heard footsteps. Roxas was standing in front of a set of large doors. Sora walked up next to him, running his fingers across the cool material (stone? wood? It was impossible to tell.) and looked back at his friends.

"Wonder what's on the other side." Roxas muttered.

"Well, there's nothing to do here. We might as well find out." Riku said.

Sora and Roxas threw their weight against the doors, which slowly opened with a loud creak. Sora screwed up his eyes against the sudden glare. When the light faded, Sora opened his eyes a fraction. They immediately flew open with shock. It was impossible! They were in Proof of Existence back in the Castle That Never Was!

"Sora, look." Sora turned to where Riku was pointed. A new portal had appeared. The floor had a picture of a fierce wolf head and the words "The Moonstruck Summoner". Nevarx paled.

"M…maybe we should g-go back." He stammered, only to see the doors were gone. "O…ok then. Come on, Roxas." Nevarx turned to see his friend standing in front of the portal reading "The Key of Destiny". Roxas started.

"Oh, coming!" The four entered the portal.

For a minute, Sora thought the bright light had damaged his eyes then he realized the entire room was draped in shades of purple. Two larger-than-life Zangoose statues framed the doorway into a large room, completely covered in purples, violets and lavenders. Four doors lined the far wall, three of which labeled and colored individually, Red with a fire poster, Blue with a rain poster and indigo-purple, which had been left blank. After taking in all of this, Sora noticed the room was occupied. A young girl with brown hair and brown eyes sat in a corner holding a tabby cat and conversing with a young man several years her senior with dirty blonde hair in a mullet and aqua eyes. The girl wore a blue t-shirt reading "I reject your reality and substitute my own", blue jeans, white sneakers and copper-framed octagonal glasses. The young man however, wore the unmistakable black cloak of Organization XIII. The girl looked up to see her guests. She murmured something to the young man who fled into one of the four rooms.

The girl stood up and released the tabby cat, which slunk off into the shadows. "I've been waiting for you." she said, smiling. She had red braces and canines that jutted out from her gums at an odd angle. "Demyx has gone to inform my other 'tenants' you've arrived." She turned to the door.

"Good to see you again, Cayley." Nevarx muttered finally. The girl giggled, stopping at the sounds of commotion from the room Demyx had entered.

"I don't believe it!"

"I saw them with my own eyes, Axel!"

"How in Kingdom Hearts' name did he survive?!"

"I don't know! Now let go of my hood!"

"Will you two SHUT UP?! I can't read!"

"Nobody cares about your book, emo boy." A loud clattering followed this along with the sound of someone gasping for air. Cayley sighed, calling into the room.

"Axel, you should know never to call Zexy emo by now. And Zex, let him go. It was hard enough reviving him the first time." Sora, Riku and Roxas had stood there dumbfounded by this conversation, while Nevarx had been rubbing the bridge of his nose muttering "Why me?" over and over. Slowly, the door opened and three figures entered the room. One, a man with bright spiky red hair, green eyes and black markings under them, was rubbing his throat shooting death glares at the other, a man who looked no older than 17 with silvery hair that hung in his right eye. Demyx was obviously trying to hold in his laughter. "Sora, Riku, I believe you're familiar with Demyx and Axel. Sora, you haven't met Zexion yet." Axel looked up and grinned.

"I didn't expect to see you again, Sora." He said.

"Same here." Sora said, feeling awkward at speaking with the man who had given his life to help him. Zexion on the other hand was in a glaring contest with Riku.

"You're the one who tried to make me hate Sora!"

"And nearly kicked you're a-"

"Zexion, you're not supposed to curse while I'm here!" Cayley said sharply. Axel froze suddenly.

"No…way…" he whispered, looking at Roxas. The blonde smiled sheepishly.

"Hi Axel." He was cut off by Axel practically tackling him to the floor and pulling him into a (purely friendly) bear hug. Axel released his friend at a cough from Cayley.

"If you haven't figured it out yet, I'm the one who summoned you here. And for a very good reason." She began pacing the room. "Xonah, unlike Xehanort, does not want Kingdom Hearts for his own gain. As a matter of fact, his interests are on anything BUT Kingdom Hearts. You see Sora, he kidnapped Donald and Goofy and stole Roxas's memories to lure you into his trap."

"Why doe she want me?" Sora asked.

"The same reason Organization XIII wanted you. Well, not exactly. Your Keyblade attracts Nobodies and Heartless alike. He wants you to bring him new specimens for his experiments. Right now, taking Nevarx back is a bonus." Nevarx looked at the ground. "But not only that, he wants revenge on you, Sora. Now before you ask, you did nothing to him directly. You see, Xonah's goal was to rebuild the Organization. He thought it was obsolete, and was going to use them to recreate a more powerful Organization, with him as leader. Since you destroyed the Organization, he never got a chance to do it himself. Somewhere in the twisted mind of his, he thinks that if he gets you, he can fulfill that goal." As Cayley finished, her words were met by a stunned silence.

"But what about-" Demyx was interrupted.

"Glide? True, Xonah has your Heartless Demyx, but he still wants your Nobody. After all, the Nobodies contain the intelligence in his Hybrids." Cayley said grimly. "And that is why I have brought you here. To train you. You're not ready to take him on yet."

"But we bet Genos!" Riku protested.

"You may think that, but Genos is only one of Xonah's monsters." Cayley said. "You're nowhere near ready to face him head-on."

"So how're you going to train us?" Nevarx asked. Cayley smiled.

"I'm not going to. But I know several people who can. And once I get in contact with them, we will begin. Now, your rooms are over here." She pointed at a blank wall where four doors appeared out of thin air. Each was labeled with a name "Sora", "Riku", "Roxas", and "Nevarx".

---

Later that evening Sora sat in his bed, thinking about everything that had happened.

"If Xonah does come after me," he decided, "He's going to go through one heck of a fight first." With that, he rolled over and fell asleep. But right outside his door, a certain Heartless listened. Kuritu grinned. Loyalties were for those who could feel them.

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

WHat's that? That huge TO BE CONTINUED? The story has ended? Why yes it has! FINALLY! You're tired of me messing with their forms ain't cha? Well, good news. Next story will have them human! With new companions! Exited yet? Also, woo, my real name! XD 


End file.
